Enter: Team ATAC
by soldier01073
Summary: Aramus, Tarkus, Avitus, and Cyrus get sent to Remnant by a wounded sorcerer after the battle with Ulkair at Selenon keep, what will await them when they arrive, who will they meet, and what battles will they fight.
1. One Daemon down, and now Millions more

**I do not own anything having to do with 40k, games workshop, or RWBY, all rights go to respective owners.**

Before I get into the story I want to list the loadout's for everyone

(Using Wrath of the Blood Ravens Wargear)

Aramus(Force Commander)

Main Weapons: Arcantum Engeris

This mysterious sword was found hidden in a ruined cellar deep in the catacombs under Castellum Incorruptus on Kronus. Despite it's unknown origins, the Techmarines of the Chapter regard this weapon as a miracle of the Machine God because the blade incorporates a Warp Vortex Matrix of previously unknown STC template. Once Activated, anything touched by Arcantum Energis is immolated body and soul in a blaze of Warp energy.

Shield of Terra: This revered artefact was originally used by the imperial fists during the siege of Terra, and later aboard the vengeful spirit, Chapter lore has it that only the purest of astartes can wield it in battle.

Armor:Imperator Gloriam

Reconsecrated with the power of the Beacon Psykana, the sacred blessings, and anti-daemonic wards now resonate with the sacred Light of Faith. The golden prayers of the God Emperor inscribed upon the armor now shine with His Divine Light, heralding the emperor's righteous Vengeance upon the Great Enemy.

Commander Item" Helmet of the Crusader

A thousand years ago this helmet was worn by and Emperor's Champion of the Black templars. The holy zeal of the long dead warrior is said to guide the blows of the wearer.

Tarkus(Tactical)

Main Weapon: Angel's Deathdealer

This Boltgun bears the following inscription: "Let all the fear and madness he has stripped from His Angles of Death be delivered onto the hated targets of this holy weapon." Tarkus chose to load Psycannon bolts into this Holy Weapon

Armor: Imperator Gloriam

Reconsecrated with the power of the Beacon Psykana, the sacred blessings, and anti-daemonic wards now resonate with the sacred Light of Faith. The golden prayers of the God Emperor inscribed upon the armor now shine with His Divine Light, heralding the emperor's righteous Vengeance upon the Great Enemy. Somehow, the Techpriest Martellus was able to recreate this holy suit of Armour and now rests upon the back of this Veteran Tactical Marine.

Avitus(Devastator)

Main Weapon: Glorious Extermination

Veteran Devastator Brother Nihilius unleashed extinction with this very weapon on more than one Xenos race in the days of the Great Father. Ever since this sacred weapon symbolized the ultimate glory of the total extermination to the blood ravens. Avitus chooses to load Tempest Rounds into this Sacred Weapon.

Armor: Undying Armor of Grayan

Rumors of Captain Grayan's death have flourished among blood ravens for centuries, but again and again, he has reappeared on the battlefield, ready to aid his younger battle brothers. Some claim he was last seen on Typhon during the last battle of the Tyranid invasion and left this revered armor behind.

Cyrus(Scout)

Main Weapon:Mark of Exitus

Only the dreaded assassins of the Vindicare Temple wield Exitus Rifles, However, a veteran scout sergeant of the Blood Ravens found himself fighting alongside one of these death dealers at the height of the Walsh Uprising, One year later, this modified Astartes Sniper Rifle appeared among his gear.

Armor: Pride of the Techpriests

Within the Forges of Mars itself, three generations of master artificers toiled on this set of light armor. Reportedly the result of a boast to the Lords of Terra from the Fabricator-General himself, the near perfect suit grants unparalleled protection and inspires all Space Marines who see it.

Now onto the story, this takes place literally after you deal the killing blow to Ulkair.

[PLANET AURELIA, SELENON KEEP]

"DIE FOUL DAEMON!" Arumus shouted as he stabbed his sword Arcantum Energis for the final time onto Ulkair's twisted and fouled features. "Well done commander, the Chaos threat is eliminated." Sergeant Tarkus said as he lowered his bolter Angel's Deathdealer, "Foul warp daemons, more like it." Sergeant Avitus added on, "Threat eliminated Cyrus, regroup with us." Arumus said over the vox channel "I am already here commander, your final blow was well struck." Arumus shifted his stance out of reaction, "For the Emperor's sake Cyrus, announce your presence, you're worse than Namarean.".

"Commander, this is Angelos, the last of the traitors have been eliminated, how goes your side of the fight?" Angelos asked over the vox, Aramus answered

"We have pushed back the daemon, and eliminated any remaining traitors, we have won Captain," Angelos replied

"Excellent news Commander, Thunderhawks are on route for extraction Angelos out.".

30 minutes had passed, Aramus looked out at the remains of the long forgotten chapter keep, he imagines what it would have been like mobilizing from such a place, his thoughts were interrupted by one Jonah Orion, the Librarian aboard the Strike Cruiser Retribution.

"Greetings Commander, congratulations on your victory today, I have a feeling it will be remembered for centuries." Aramus turned to face Jonah

"I agree, Jonah, but I still feel like there is another campaign that needs me and my strike force to go fight."

Jonah raised his eyebrow, "Describe this feeling Commander, is it something psykec?"

'No Jonah, nothing like that, more of a gut feeling if you will, Thunderhawk should be arriving soon, we should regroup with the others." Aramus said as he walked past the librarian.

The two Astartes regrouped with the other 3 sergeants and waited for the thunder hawk, Jonah bid his farewell to go meditate and pray. Tarkus spoke

"I wonder what lies next for us Commander, do you have any idea, maybe Angelos will make peace with Diomedes and we will join him in the Ferox Rift campaign." Cyrus replied "I wouldn't be so sure Tarkus, Diomedes is prideful, he will never admit to being wrong on such a matter, not to mention, with the decree of heresy against Angelos and his company, every SpaceMarine in the imperium would have heard of it, we have nowhere else to go."

Avitus added, "It's a warm day in space when I agree with Cyrus on something like that, but labeled renegade or not, I will always fight the for the imperium, and The Emperor."

It was Aramus' turn to share his opinion "We go where the Emperor wills us, we fight where The Emperor wills us, and that is that how ever, I am having this gut feeling that somewhere more important than the Ferox Rift campaign needs us."

Somewhere else in the vicinity of the long forgotten and now blood-stained chapter keep, a single wounded Chaos Sorcerer, found his strength and was now heading towards the loyalist forces, once there, he readied a spell, and launched it towards the marines.

"COMMANDER, LOOK OUT!" Tarkus shouted, what it was too late, the spell was headed straight for the four Marines. It exploded with energy, and once the smoke cleared, the four marines were nowhere to be seen.

[PLANET REMNANT, BEACON DORMATORIES]

Professor Ozpin groaned as his alarm clock blared it's annoying tone "Glynda, are you up?" he asked in his groggy morning voice. feeling the space next to him, he then noticed his scroll blinking a red light on the nightstand next to him, he grabbed it and unfolded it, it read

"Unknown energy ,Anomaly detected" he sighed as he thought it was one of the sensors failing and set it down, and started to get dressed, then his scroll buzzed again, this time a call, from General James Ironwood of the Atlesian Military.

"Good morning Ozpin, one of my lieutenants just reported an energy reading unlike nothing we have ever seen, and it was near Beacon, did you see it too?" Now Ozpin was concerned.

"Yes James, something came up on my scroll, I thought it was just a faulty sensor at first, but now that you mentioned it I will investigate it, thank you General." Ironwood replied "No problem Oz, anything for a friend and ally."

Ozpin finished his morning routine leaving his secretary turned wife to sleep in a little longer, right now he needed to take care of this matter.

[PLANET REMNANT, EMERALD FOREST]

Aramus and his three sergeants woke up in a forest area, it was black as night, "Switch to night vision brothers." Aramus said, the helmets displayed something resembling a light jungle area of typhon, but replaced with fauna as opposed to foliage. "Where are we?" Aramus asked, "Definitely not on Aurelia." Avitus replied, "Commander, Auspex scans are picking up heat signatures, on guard Space Marines." Cyrus said as he raised his Sniper Rifle, Tarkus raised his bolter opposite of Cyrus, and Avitus leveled his Heavy Bolter opposite of the other two, covering the Eastern, Western, and Southern flanks of the open space, leaving Aramus to cover the Northern approach in melee.

Out of the treeline around them game Dark, Black soulless looking creatures with white Bone looking armor, and blood red eyes, these ones, in particular, looked like Bloodletters of Khorne, only without the fire and sword. "What kind of Daemons are these." Tarkus asked, "Daemon or not they will fall like the rest!" Aramus shouted as he charged the first of the creatures, slicing it in half with his sword, the second making for an attack, but being met with a golden shield to the faceplate, the now two corpses disappeared on death. "What?" this momentary lapse in concentration nearly cost Aramus as he only just evaded a swipe from one of the Daemons claws.

on the other three's fronts, bolt rounds were ringing out into the field, felling every creature with deadly precision, Cyrus not hesitating between each shot, Tarkus aiming his bolter and killing each target with one shot, and lastly Avitus, spraying his heavy bolter at anything that got in his sights, and being deadly effective at doing just that.

20 minutes later, the last of these creatures was killed, and calm had been restored. "That's the last of them commander but we should still be alert." Cyrus stated, then a new voice spoke, "That pack of Beowolves is most assuredly not the last of the Grimm."

Ozpin was walking through the emerald forest, tracking the location of the anomaly on his scroll when he heard what sounded like gunshots, but from no weapon he had ever heard, he picked up his pace and soon reached the source of the sound, for figures in red armour of different designs, and various embroideries, but all retaining a similar figure, a Raven with a single drop of blood in the middle, all fighting a fairly large pack of Beowolves. The first figure wore a suit of armor that was painted in a Blood Red color, with a single golden double headed Aquila onto the chest piece, a white shoulder pauldron with spikes on the trim, and another red pauldron with golden dimpling,a blood-red helmet on top of his head, wielding a sword with an obsidian blade, white hilt that looked like eagle wings and a white pommel, with a very ornate looking shield in the shape of a cross.

The second was wearing the same armor as the first figure, but with a white helmet instead of a red one, but this time with a Rifle of some sort, and this man was using it to deadly effectiveness, downing each Grimm with a single shot the head, no matter how quickly the Beowolves moved. The third with a very big gun, so big it needed it's own dedicated munition storage, donning the same red armor, but with a different design, this one had almost all red, with all black trim, and golden features, including a blocky looking eagle on the chest, with a chin protector resting on the neck of the armor also with a white helmet. then the last, and the most lightly armored of the four, wearing the same top half of the armor, but left blank on the embroideries and focused more on protection rather than style, with a white camouflage cloak and a very long sniper rifle,opting out for a helmet and instead going with a gas mask, revealing neck length orange hair and a bionic eye.

By the time Ozpin had finished gathering appearances, they had finished with the Beowolves, one announced that it was the last of the Grimm, so he decided to make his presence known. Ozpin stepped out of the treeline and said: "That pack of Beowolves is most assuredly not the last of the Grimm."

All four of the Space Marines turned to face the voice, it was a man with silver hair, spectacles, dressed in a black and green suit, "Who are you." Cyrus said as he raised his Rifle to face the man, "I could ask you that same Question. You wake me up at the top of dawn and start shooting Grimm, while I do appreciate that, and am very impressed with your skill, maybe you should see who is the one with the higher advantage." Ozpin said, with a smirk on his face, Aramus could sense the tension in the conversation rising and took action.

"Peace Cyrus, there is no need for senseless violence against another human. Please, forgive him, we are not from this world. My name is Aramus of the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter, a group of elite warriors who serve the emperor of mankind. Now, could you tell us where my Battle Brothers and I are."

Ozpin let the smirk go and smiled, "You are on the planet Remnant, in the most western part of the continent of vale, just north of us is my school, Beacon academy in which I am it's headmaster, what you just fought were creatures of Grimm, this planet's resident pest in which we train the youth who are willing to fight them, at schools just like mine."

"Child soldiers? Sounds all too familiar to us, what kind of training to you provide?" Avitus asked through his helmet Tarkus cut him off "Answers for later, I have a feeling more of those Daemons are soon to be upon us if we stay out here any longer." Ozpin nodded and said, "Agreed, come with me, I have a safe place for you to stay in the meantime."


	2. Introductions, and Assignments

A/N Holy Terra, a couple of reviews, 5 follows and a fav on the first chapter, please continue this and I will continue to get these chapters out.

[WAREHOUSE, OFF SITE OF BEACON]

After Ozpin had encountered the four Space Marines in the Emerald Forest, he had brought them to an abandoned garage off site of the academy grounds, there, would would restore the inside, but not the outside as to not garner any unwanted attention.

"So what are we supposed to do here, lay low until your people can come to terms with us?" Avitus asked Ozpin.

"No, I have an idea of how I can employ each of your unique skills, Aramus, you seem to be best in hand to hand combat, Tarkus seems to be best in marksmanship and battlefield tactics, cyrus seems to specialize in infiltration and assassination, and you look like you focus on heavy weapons and other support, is that correct?" Ozpin explained, Tarkus was stunned for a second then spoke

"You would be right Professor, but if I may, Aramus here is lethal with just about any astartes weapon in the imperial armoury, the only thing that would be questionable would be a either a shotgun or a sniper rifle, similar to the one cyrus carries." Ozpin cocked an eyebrow "Any reason?" he asked, and Cyrus responded.

"Shotguns and Sniper RIfles are generally reserved for scouts because of their light armor and quick mobility, as well as being able to remain undetected for weeks upon weeks."

Ozpin put his finger to his lip "Hmm, interesting. Well gentlemen, I shall return soon, please, do what you wish with this place in order to make yourselves as comfortable as possible." Ozpin said as he took his leave by using the double doors that they entered through and headed back to his office.

An hour had passed since the Professor had left the Space Marines and all of them had stripped their armor, and chose to wear the syn-skin that underneath underneath, they had gathered what materials they could and discovered that they knew that, what they were looking at was like nothing they had ever seen. "What is this metal, it's not Ceramite and it's almost as strong." Tarkus stated, holding the aged bar of steel.

So for, the four Astartes had gathered a whole lot of nothing that was of any use to them, save for their armor and weapons, and the demo charges, frag grenades, and blind grenades that they had not used during the battle with Ulkair, which amounted to a single demolition charge, 2 frag grenades, and 3 blind grenades. Avitus had an interesting sense of satisfaction at this, Cyrus and Tarkus were not too pleased at this discovery as they would have been grateful to have during a few choice firefights.

"This is one of the reasons you're still a Devastator Avitus." Avitus countered with "Oh, then there has to be reasons you're still a Scout Cyrus." Cyrus scrunched his face in anger "I am a Scout because I choose to be, and so I can single handedly prevent the very thing that happened during the kaurava campaign, Boreale made a mess of things and I will never let that happen again." Tarkus put a hand on Cyrus's shoulder "We all know of that disaster Cyrus, and we can all agree with you." Tarkus turns to Avitus "I remember when we all first landed on Auralia, I broke that ambush for the both of you. That alone should signify the bond we all have for each other."

Over on the other side of the warehouse Aramus was standing, staring that nothing in particular, thinking, the feeling he described to jonah before being sent to this place was feeling stronger than before, he would have to talk to Ozpin about this feeling so see what he thought about it, speaking of, a knock on the door rang out through the garage.

[BEACON TOWER, OZPIN'S OFFICE]

"Jame's you need to calm down, they are not a threat, I can feel it, if anything they look like they want to help." Ozpin said, trying to defuse the general's anger

"Calm down? You want me to CALM DOWN! FOUR HIGHLY TRAINED INDIVIDUALS WITH WEAPONS AND ARMOR WE HAVE NEVER SEEN BEFORE HAVE SURFACED OUT OF LITERALLY NOWHERE AND YOU SAY WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!" Ironwood yelled in rage "HOW ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP THIS UNDER WRAPS UNTIL THE VYTAL FESTIVAL!" he continued for a couple of minutes after until the general was red faced and tired.

"Are you finished general?" Ozpin asked, Ironwood nodded panting

"Good, to answer your question, I have them hold up in a warehouse not too far off from the campus grounds, they will not cause any problem so long as they remain their until the time is right, I plan to have them as teachers in various subjects, and also send them on special assignments, and eventually, include them in the operation, I will have to let you go for now James, you will meet them when you arrive here for the tournament."

(make line break)

[WAREHOUSE, OFF SITE OF BEACON]

The four Space Marines turned to look at the door, it opened to Professor Ozpin carrying a box, his face unphased by the four usually armor clad men in tights. "I have something for the four of you." He began has be placed the box down near them and opened it, "And what would that be Professor?" Avitus asked Ozpin cocked a smile "Suites, tailored to your measurements." Aramus raised an eyebrow "What would we need those for exactly." Ozpin's smile grew "Given that each of you has unique talents and skills, I thought I would employ you to teach this generation of Huntsman and Huntresses of Remnant.

Tarkus would work alongside my secretary Glynda Goodwitch in her combat classes.

Cyrus would teach infiltration and stealth tactics.

Avitus would teach ballistics and supporting fire classes, and finally.

Aramus would teach Leadership Skills, a class for the many team leaders of Beacons Huntsmen and Huntresses. You will have students that may shine, and students that may not, it is your job to set a shining example for them, You start tomorrow."

(insert line break)

The next day followed, it was already 8AM and the four Space Marines were dressed in their suits, ready for what would await them "I still don't know why we can't wear our armor, instead of these clothes." Avitus complained, the elderly Marine was still adjusting to the weight without his armor on, it had been along time since he had it off. "No point in complaining, we get to train this world's warriors and maybe educate them in the ways of The Emperor." Tarkus said

"We are weapons Tarkus, not missionaries." Avitus replied, "Avitus is right Tarkus, the Professor gave us a task and we shall complete it." "But if they ask of him we shall bestow his knowledge, is that clear Space Marines." Aramus said, stepping into view, suit on, hair in immaculate fashion "Roger that Commander." Tarkus said as they all stepped out of the warehouse and made their way towards the campus grounds.

[AUDITORIUM, COMBAT CLASS]

Tarkus split off from the other Marines and made his way to the auditorium, once there he was greeted by a not so friendly looking Glynda Goodwitch "You must be Tarkus, when Ozpin told me I was getting an assistant I was expecting someone short and uneducated, but it seems my doubts were fruitless." She went on, Tarkus merely extended his hand, Glynda shook it without looking and was caught off gaurd by the metal texture, she looked down at his hand to find that it was indeed a prosthetic. "It is good to meet you to ma'am" he replied respectfully. Glynda was surprised by Tarkus prosthetic and facial scarring, she would have to ask him about it later. after introductions had passed and Glynda explained how the class operated and how the duels were staged, the students started to file in.

Tarkus looked out at the handful of first years in wonderment, 'Their outfits are not like typical combat wear.' he thought as he looked at one group.

4 girls, the first, shorter than the rest, wearing a red cloak and hood, black one piece mini skirt top with red trimmings, black leggings and red and black combat boots to finish it off.

The next, was a blonde who was not conservative about her body, with her outfit comprising of a yellow tank top with a tan jacket that was cut off at the mid riff and just barely containing her breasts.

The third, was a girl with black hair and amber eyes, a bow resting upon her head, donning black, white, and purple tights, a sword grip sticking over her shoulder, with a nice looking set of hips.

The last, was a girl with skin as pale as the snow covered ground of Planet Aurelia, white hair, and a white and sky blue one piece skirt, similar to the first girl.

"That would be Team RWBY you are eyeballing Tarkus, the one in black is their leader Ruby Rose." 'Her? She's so… Young.'

Tarkus turned his gaze to another group of four, this time he saw things that made sense to him, he saw a tall but scrawny, almost too much so, blonde boy with a set of plate armor, a sword sheathed at his hip, his only gripe was the lack of leg armor.

Next he spotted red haired girl, wearing a bronze and red colored top, a belt with pouches on her waist, and a skirt that hugged her figure, with ornate leg armor, also wielding a sword and shield.

Another girl with cropped orange hair, a collared black vest, ending at the waist, a white sleeveless top, forming a heart at the top of her cleavage and collarbone, with detached sleeves on each arm, fingerless gloves. Moving down south, she wears a skirt, and shoes with that are pink and white.

Lastly he spotted a boy with shoulder length black hair with a pink stripe in the front, ornate looking garbs that were green and white in color, with wide brim cuffs on his shirt, and solid white pants 'This world has interesting warriors.' Tarkus thought, Glynda spoke again "That would be Team JNPR, the blonde one is the leader, his name is Jaune Arc." Tarkus looked over to Goodwitch.

bbg

"Ozpin certainly knows how to pick them, how can someone so young and someone else so scrawny lead anyone into battle and expect to come back alive."

Goodwitch replied "You would be surprised, Ruby is an excellent fighter and is able to use her team's capabilities very well, and Jaune has a very big mind for tactics and strategy, he relies on his teammates to do the rest in which the do a very good job, Pyrrha Nikos, his partner," she pointed to the redhead "Is a world renowned fighter and a 4 time winner of the Mistral Region Tournament."

Tarkus looked at her with a confused look " So why isn't she the team leader?

"Astute question, shall we get on with the class?"

(Line Break)

The sounds of steel clashing rang throughout the, sparks flying and aura flaring combatants moving at the speed of light, going back and forth on offence and defense 'The one with the red hair seems to fight like a Sister of Battle, while the one with the black seems to fight like an Eldar Banshee.'. This particular duel happened to be between the famed Pyrrha Nikos and Blake Belladonna. The match had been going on for about 10 minutes now and both combatants no signs of slowing their respective assaults on each other.

"Such persistence, and Blake's semblance certainly helps her evade Pyrrha's strikes at the cost of the occasional counter attack" Glynda muttered

The fight turned on it's heels when Pyrrha deflected one of Blake's shadow strikes and dealt a crushing blow to her leg, crippling her for just a moment, but that is all Pyrrha needed to put the fight in her favor. Using her advantage, Pyrrha turned her sword into it's spear form and with a flourish landed several hits onto the dazed faunus. Blake rocked back and landed on her back

"That's the match. Good job to both fighters, some pointers, blake, your counter attacks were great, you stayed on your toes, but then I noticed you got over confident and let your guard down just before you made your counter attack." Glynda said but then looked at pyrrha "You had an excellent defense, also able to get hits in when you could, but the deflect on the counter, it was superb, quick thinking that payed off." Glynda then looked to tarkus "So, what do you think of this place, you can see that we are not pushovers not by any means of the imagination." Tarkus was still stunned slightly at the display of combat that had unfolded, he had seen eldar banshee combat, but nothing like Blake's style, Pyrrha fought ruthlessly, and with deadly effectiveness, he would have to report his findings to the commander, and maybe even report these similarities to the Professor.


End file.
